


Out of the Cold

by tainry



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M, PWP, some weird pee activity idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma and Ryouga are camping - with only one sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For "Anne's sleeping bag challenge". XD

"Over here, Ryouga!"

Ryouga smiled and made his way carefully toward the cheery glow of the propane lantern. The rain fell steadily around him - there was no wind, so he was safe as long as he stayed under his umbrella. The scents of the trees and ferns around him were muted by the cold. His breath steamed and he'd been unable to stop shivering for a little while, but warmth and solace lay just ahead.

"Hurry," Ranma urged from the tent. "It's freezing out there!"

This was literally true. Just as Ryouga was kneeling to enter the tent, the rain turned to snow.

Ryouga carefully shook his umbrella outside the door-flap, then shrugged out of his backpack, arranging his things by the entrance. There wasn't much room. Ranma resettled himself on the other side of the tiny hibachi he had going, simmering a pot of, what else? ramen. 

"Where's my sleeping bag?" Ryouga shifted his buttocks on the thin wool blanket protecting the floor of the tent. Ranma, he noticed, was comfortably ensconced on a very fluffy, cushy-looking sleeping bag of his own.

"Oh. I forgot it."

"You what? Ranma, it really *is* freezing out there, you know!"

"Well, Akane came back from her camping trip with Ukyo just as I was leaving to meet you here - three days ago, by the way - and I forgot to get your sleeping bag back from her. Sorry." Ranma shrugged. Then he grinned. "No, I'm not. You can share mine!"

Ryouga stirred the ramen then ladled it into bowls for both of them, having to exercise more care than usual - he was still shivering. "You hentai, you did that on purpose."

"Maybe, but you don't mind." Ranma took the offered bowl, but put a hand to Ryouga's cheek. "Ice. Eat that; it'll warm your insides, then I can take care of your outsides."

Ryouga huffed, but allowed the fussing. Ranma brewed up mugs of hot chocolate and insisted Ryouga have at least two before undressing for bed. 

"Great," said Ryouga, pulling off the shirt that was too light for the weather - it had been fine where he'd been yesterday... "I'll have to pee all night now."

"There's a four-liter jug by the door." Ranma pointed and skinned out of his pants, diving for the interior of the sleeping bag, zipping it nearly to the top before Ryouga could get the rest of his own clothes off. 

"Hey..." Ryouga saw the grin and had to return it. Well, this was going to be interesting...it was a narrow bag; the only way for him to get in now was go feet first, longwise. He knelt over Ranma's head and scooted backward, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon, in reverse. Ranma watched avidly as Ryouga squirmed and maneuvered above him; he snuck a quick lick as the Lost Boy's manhood - tucked up from the cold, but still interested - swung by. 

Ryouga gasped, but kept going, he was too cold, no matter how tempting it was to let Ranma continue that particular activity. His body slid down against Ranma's and the other boy wrapped him in strong arms. Now Ranma shivered, too, but only clasped his friend tighter, catching Ryouga's lips in a kiss despite chattering teeth. Ryouga gave a little moan and opened to the kiss. The tide of desire hit him like a wave - how long had it been? Months? The usual reason. Now he pushed his arms under and around Ranma's waist and tried to spread his legs, but the sleeping bag wouldn't allow even that much leeway. Probably just as well; they couldn't afford to get sweaty on a night like this. Ryouga growled in frustration.

"Oh, Torako," Ranma whispered, between kisses. "Even your tongue is cold!" Distressed, he rubbed Ryouga's back vigorously and drew the other boy's tongue into his own mouth to warm it. 

Ryouga chuckled, which was interesting to do with his tongue in Ranma's mouth - he tried not to snort and almost gave himself the hiccups. Ranma's hands moved lower, still rubbing. Ryouga's hips jinked in response. 

Ranma kept on, massaging, squeezing, stroking, spreading and pushing; thoroughly enjoying himself. Ryouga's body was cold all over, except for one delightful part, and the contrast was making Ranma squirm. Their anatomy was in conjunction, even their balls brushing together - Ranma twitched his hips side to side - he left the up and down part to Ryouga.

Ryouga, in need of more air, broke the kiss, panting his beloved's name before letting his head fall again, nuzzling Ranma's neck and ear. Hardness slid along hardness; they were already a little sweaty, at least between their legs. Ryouga gave up on preventing that and worried about further spills. Neither of them routinely carried foil; they'd been virgins when they'd found each other, and certainly no lips but Ranma's had ever touched Ryouga's body below the chin... If one of them could turn over - there wasn't room for either to get their legs up properly - then at least one of them could release inside the other... No, that would still make one cold, wet spot... He was warming up now, though Ranma's wandering fingers were turning his brain to goo again...

"Ohhh, wait, I know!" Ryouga wriggled an arm up and pulled several bandannas from around his head.

"Hmmm?" Ranma wanted desperately to suck on Ryouga's nipples, and other parts, but couldn't get to them. He was ravenously devouring earlobes, chin, nose, neck, a bit of shoulder if he craned his neck... What was Ryouga on about now? He felt cloth brush his skin as Ryouga drew his arm back down. He tried to hold still as Ryouga wrapped the bandannas around their members, but he found himself thrusting against Ryouga's hand, pleading. 

Ryouga grinned. "Ranma, will you cut that out for a minute...just let me get these..." He put a few more on Ranma; Ranma tended to greater volume while he himself went for distance. There. He tried a few motions to make sure things were secure. Sensation was a bit hampered, but that would only prolong the inevitable. Not a bad thing at all... He braced himself on his elbows - awkward, but there was more room at the head of the sleeping bag - and buried his hands in Ranma's sleek hair, bare chests bumping, nipples poking each other. "Is my tongue still cold?" He lowered his head, offering.

Ranma took him up on it eagerly. "Mmm-mmmm... Mmwrmmmm..."

Ryouga pressed his weight down firmly, putting some power into long, muscular waves; he couldn't thrust properly, but he could move his body sinuously on Ranma's; snake-love entwined, hot-blooded, bringing him out of hibernation. 

Ranma moaned, reminding Ryouga to make some noise, too - Ryouga always forgot. But all the little gasps and cries drove Ranma to bliss, so Ryouga opened his mouth, let each breath escape with voice. Ranma imagined what someone would hear, outside the tent, and felt his thighs tighten. He imagined what someone would see, peeking inside, Ryouga's perfect, tight ass, body moving rhythmically, a caterpillar sleeping bag with two heads. He clenched his teeth and bucked up against Ryouga, tossing his head like his namesake, exploding constellations behind his eyes.

Ryouga gave a shudder and followed him down, flying in the darkness - well, they'd left the lantern and the stove on, but all else was flushed skin and gasping, constraint and the tight, hard release it spawned. Ryouga tossed the spent bandannas toward the door-flap.

They cooled a little, for a time, petting each other, close to sleep. Ryouga was bone tired, but hungry too; Ranma only had to wait. As the pounding of their pulses eased they could hear the snow shushing on the sides of the tent.

"Are we going to be buried?" Ranma asked.

"Mm. Probably not. We're on the lee side of the mountain." They should turn the lantern and hibachi off anyway. He unzipped the sleeping bag and attended to it, ignoring Ranma's protests. When he turned back to the sleeping bag, Ranma had flipped over onto his stomach and was waggling his rear in the air, grinning wickedly. 

Ryouga growled - and pounced, grabbing Ranma's hips; he slid his manhood down between Ranma's legs, though he knew what the other boy really wanted.

"Ryouga!" Ranma squirmed, tried to back up and push Ryouga into position. Stubborn tease! Ranma was hot and open and he wanted it now, not in five minutes... "And zip up the bag! It's cold!"

The Lost Boy laughed. He gave Ranma's backside a lick and a kiss, then slipped inside, sighing. Ranma moaned softly and lay down as flat as he could, drawing Ryouga down with him. Ryouga reached back with some difficulty for the zipper and cocooned them again. The dance began, and now Ryouga could use his hands more effectively on Ranma's body... He wrapped more bandannas around Ranma's tip, groping him for good measure while he was at it. Full, drawn-out thrusts impossible, he quivered inside, sure his brain would explode this time, too...

Ranma bit his forearms as Ryouga's hands got lost, wandering, everywhere at once. He ached to spread himself wide, wanted Ryouga to have complete access, no centimeter overlooked; they could rip the bag but they'd freeze by morning. He imagined walking naked along a deserted tropical beach, sun-moved winds caressing his hair (Ryouga's breath), wreathing around his genitals (Ryouga's hands). Beyond a rocky arch, on the white sand, toes in the lapping turquoise water - and Ranma nearly came right then - Ryouga stretched out, gloriously tan and nude, not quite asleep, spreading for him...

"Ri...yoh...ga...!" Ranma sobbed each syllable, for Ryouga had found a way to pound into him at last, pushing with his toes, thrusting forward, back arching, hips curling for the final approach. Ryouga held his breath, squeezed hard and filled him, collapsing. Ranma shouted and spilled into the bandannas. (He tossed them out this time, amused, wondering if they'd freeze solid... Cumsicles, now there's an idea...)

Ryouga remained awake just long enough to let Ranma wriggle halfway out of the bag in order to flip over again. They rolled onto their sides, belly to belly, snoring happily into each other's noses.

~~~>

Ranma woke slowly to a slight draft and late morning sunlight glowing through the apex of the tent. Ryouga was crouched by the door, using the jug. Ranma watched him and licked his lips. He liked seeing Ryouga touch himself, even if it was just for this. Perfect hard curve of ass, slender hips, long legs doubled up and spread wide, flat belly, soft hair... Kami, he's so beautiful. Ranma couldn't decide if he wanted to get hard or use the jug himself. If he did the former he couldn't do the latter for a while... Ryouga was just finishing. Ranma got up and joined him, knees to knees. Ryouga smirked and gave him the jug, watching in his turn, fondling himself just to up the ante. 

Ranma gritted his teeth, then breathed deeply, concentrating, or trying to. Ryouga flexed his hips. "Two times one is one," Ranma ground out. "Two times two is four. Two times three is six..."

"Two times one is what?" Ryouga pulled gently on himself, showing Ranma the underside. With his other hand he stroked his inner thighs, spreading his legs a little more.

"Two times one is TWO. Two times...times four is...is eight. Two times five..."

Ryouga stroked his thighs and belly with both hands, gyrating slowly.

"...is t-ten!" Ranma finished, capped the jug, set it aside and tackled Ryouga, shouting epithets and laughing all at once. They rolled across the tent and Ranma ended up on top this time, pinning Ryouga, taking him in to the root, sucking steadfastly, tongue probing. 

Ryouga was just happy to be able to spread out; the morning was chilly, but their wrestling had roused them nicely. Ranma's fingers were busy. Ryouga lay back, running his hands through Ranma's hair, twiddling the earlobes, and lifting his hips slightly as Ranma drew on him. Milk for breakfast... Blue eyes looked up at him, they watched each other move toward the edge; one of Ranma's hands worked now between his own legs and Ranma scooted a bit sideways so Ryouga could see. 

Determined, Ranma was only doing himself to tantalize Ryouga. He kept his focus on the lovely member in his mouth, the splendid body laid out before him, the brown eyes deep in desire. With his free hand he began to lift and lower Ryouga's sac gently - not rolling, not squeezing or petting, just lifting the tender flesh up a little, then down, close to the body, steady rhythm. Ryouga clutched at the sleeping bag and blanket beneath him, writhing, moaning between his teeth. Ranma hummed and sucked harder. He felt the sac in his palm twitch and braced himself. Ryouga cried out, arching like a moon-bridge; Ranma sealed his lips tight and took everything Ryouga gave him, until the Lost Boy lay sheened and pale, tendrils of silky hair clinging to his face and neck. 

When he could see again, Ryouga rolled up to his knees and reached for Ranma. But the pig-tailed boy scampered out of the way, half-kneeling by the jug. "Watch."

"Hmph." But Ryouga settled onto his stomach, propping his chin on his hands, watching Ranma's every move with glowing eyes. "Hurry up. I'm hungry and you look delicious."

"I made dinner," Ranma reminded, stroking himself faster as he unscrewed the jug's cap. 

"Yes." Ryouga licked his lips.

"You...mmm-make b-breakfast..." Ryouga's eyes were burning him; the sweetest fever he knew. 

"Yes," Ryouga purred, low in his chest.

"Oh Kami..." Ranma kept his hand steady over the mouth of the jug, thrusting with his hips, keeping aim. He glanced at Ryouga and felt a pulse up and back, between his legs, a throbbing transmuted as he took a deep breath for the long dive. The jug was still warm between his knees. He choked back his cries, listening to the sound of liquid into liquid, staccato vibrations over his skin. 

Ranma sat down unsteadily, trembling a little. He capped the jug and moved it back beside the door-flap. 

Ryouga caught his hand and drew him into his lap, kissing his face and stroking his limbs tenderly. "I can't believe you did that." He kissed Ranma's palms, tasting Ranma's own saltiness on them. "You are so weird." He grinned and tried to pet Ranma's heavy bangs away from his damp forehead. "And I love you so much it makes me dizzy." Ranma wrapped his arms around Ryouga's neck to meet the kiss halfway, gladly drowning in it. 

Forever and a day later, Ryouga patted Ranma's flank and gave him a gentle push. "Get back in the sleeping bag; you're all goosebumps. I'll make breakfast."

Ranma hopped into their cocoon and watched as Ryouga peremptorily dressed and whipped up a hearty meal. Clothing would have been a disappointment, but Ranma anticipated taking it off him later. Or just taking certain parts out...drawstring pants were so convenient! 

After a breakfast of hot food and hotter stares, Ranma unzipped the sleeping bag, squirming so Ryouga could see him - flushed pink and dewy, upright and beckoning. "Come on, Ryouga; come in out of the cold..."


End file.
